


Orange Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampies, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Voyeurism, bareback, cum, i guess, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The competitive relationship between Kuroo and Daichi had evolved quite a bit, from trying to lead their teams to success over the other, to trying to see who could run the fastest from their apartment off campus to their 8 am Psych class, to seeing who could make their mutual boyfriend, Suga, cum the most in one night. And while Suga wasn’t the biggest fan of that competitive streak, he couldn’t say that it didn’t have its benefits. "</p>
<p>Or that creampie centric fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Datura who seemed like they needed a pick me up.

     Suga had been trying to stamp out that competitive streak of theirs since high school, with some degree of success. The competitive relationship between Kuroo and Daichi had evolved quite a bit, from trying to lead their teams to success over the other, to trying to see who could run the fastest from their apartment off campus to their 8 am Psych class, to seeing who could make their mutual boyfriend, Suga, cum the most in one night. And while Suga wasn’t the biggest fan of that competitive streak, he couldn’t say that it didn’t have its benefits.

  
     Like now, while he’s panting for breathe after their first round on Friday night, the only night this week everyone has actually been home and free of work they should be doing. Kuroo had fucked him gently while Daichi gingerly fucked his mouth. It had been generally sweet, despite their impatience after a week long dry spell.

  
     Daichi and Kuroo had taken a look at each other from above Suga’s back, and somehow the whole atmosphere of the room changed. The next thing Suga knew, he was standing, sandwiched between both of his boyfriends. Daichi’s face was buried in his ass, tongue eagerly pressing against his sensitive hole as he sucked Kuroo’s cum out of his ass, while Kuroo was pressing gentle kisses to his balls, trying to coax the boy back to full hardness.

  
     Suga let out a sound that could really only be described as a squeal, hips twitching forwards and backwards as he tried to decide which pleasure he wanted the most. In the end, he settled for reaching back and pushing Daichi’s face into his ass while he pushed his hips forward, trying to encourage Kuroo to do more with that dirty mouth of his.          

     Kuroo did end up taking him into his mouth, sucking the boy’s cock with a practiced ease, tongue pressing against the bottom of the sensitive shaft.  
     

     After dating Suga and Daichi for years, at this point, it was all too easy to press their sweet spots. Kuroo reached between Suga’s spread legs, wrapping his hand around the cock of the man kneeling behind their fair haired lover, pressing his thumb under the head of it. He heard Daichi’s responding moan, muffled from where he still had his lips pressed against Suga’s ass.

  
     Once Kuroo felt Suga fully hard in his mouth, he gave it one last lick in time with the last tug on Daichi’s cock before pulling back. “C’mon, it’s time for the next round,” He murmured, the first words that had been said in the room since their encounter began. Suga whined in response, but allowed himself to be manhandled towards the bed.

  
     “Sawamura, you should let me fuck that muscled ass of yours tonight,” Kuroo murmured, risking Daichi’s rage as he slapped his ass. Daichi looked back at him as he laid Suga down on his back once more, shaking his head at the use of that half of his name.

  
     “Sure.”

  
     Daichi slicked up his cock, licking his lips as he lined up with Suga’s hole, and felt Kuroo’s deft fingers, already slicked with their flavored lube, at his own ass. Feeling the tip of Kuroo’s thin finger pop in was enough to have Daichi’s hips jerking forward, being generally unused to the feeling. He bottomed, and enjoyed it of course, but it wasn’t as often as he topped. Not with Suga so eager to please and willing to turn over for both of the boys, just to have the feeling of being full.

  
     Suga let out a resounding moan as Daichi pushed forward suddenly, fingers trying to find purchase against the slippery sheets of their bed. He settled instead on gripping Daichi’s shoulders, painted and long fingernails digging into the tanned skin. His legs were shaking, but this was quickly remedied as they were encased in Daichi’s wide hands, Daichi pushing his thighs upwards towards his chest and keeping them there with ease.

  
     Kuroo was grinning from behind Daichi, watching the muscles of his back and ass flex as the man thrusted forward, trying to shove as much of his thick cock into Suga as possible. He spread Daichi’s cheeks with one hand to keep open his access to his ass, reinserting his finger in an attempt to prep him for what was to come. The warmth and tightness of Daichi made Kuroo lick his lips, excited to finally get a turn at his ass after weeks since the last time they were able to convince Daichi to bottom. He pressed against his walls, doing his best to prep him even though every forward thrust had Kuroo’s finger being pulled out to the rim.

  
     Within  minutes, Kuroo had three fingers pressed into Daichi, just able to hook his fingers in the right angle to hit Daichi’s prostate as he pulled out of Suga. Daichi was letting out the most delicious grunts and moans, and Kuroo was hardly able to keep his hands off him. In addition to the fingers occupied in Daichi’s ass, Kuroo was running his free hand over Daichi’s chest, occasionally flicking or pinching a dusty pink nipple.

  
     After what felt like years for all involved, Kuroo decided that Daichi was prepped well enough that they could move on to what he considered the second best part of the night. He lubed up his cock, hands gripping Daichi’s hips to stop his movements. He chuckled at the whine that pulled out of Suga while lining up to push into his large lover. “Ready?” He asked in a velveteen voice.

  
     He only received a grunt and a quick nod in response.

  
     The moment Kuroo pushed in was made obvious, even from Suga’s standing in the situation. Daichi had let out the loudest moan they had seen thus far that night, hips snapping forward on instinct. Suga groaned at the sudden increase in the force behind Daichi’s thrust, and suddenly their pace was something completely different from what their night had started with. The time of Daichi’s thrusts were being controlled by that of Kuroo, who had decided that their pace should be fast and hard, obviously desperate for a little more pleasure to make up from the time he had spent prepping Daichi.

  
     It wasn’t surprising that Daichi came first, overloaded from pleasure both from his ass and his cock, while all the while Kuroo never stopped playing with his nipples. It was all too much for him, especially considering it wasn’t their first round. Kuroo respectfully pulled out when he finally sagged, the aftershocks from his orgasm receding.

  
     Kuroo, knowing that neither himself nor Suga were quite ready to be done yet, cleaned his cock off and lubed up, knowing that despite all of them ensuring they were free of any diseases every two months, it was better to be sanitary. He took his new position between Suga’s spread legs, lining up. “We’ll let the old man have a break, yeah?” He joked, hearing Suga’s responding chuckle and Daichi’s mumbling from the other side of the bed.

  
     Kuroo wrapped Suga’s legs around his waist as he fucked him, sitting on his knees to support himself as he rocked in and out of him. His hands, free now, took two separate positons. One stroked Suga’s adorable, slightly curved cock, while the other held his hip to keep him in place. The two of them ended up having much better stamina, seeing as neither were close despite the fact that this half of their encounter had been going on for about twenty minutes.

  
     The next highlight for Kuroo, however, was when Daichi started to get hard from where he was watching on the other side of the bed. “Our own little voyeur, huh?” He decided to put on a show, making sure each thrust was that little bit harder, angled just right to make Suga let out the hottest of sounds.

  
     Daichi gave in to the temptation relatively easily, stroking his cock to the beautiful sight before him. “You two are just too hot together,” He admitted, and that had always been the case. It hadn’t taken long for Daichi to realize just how good they looked together and made it quite obvious. For Daichi’s 19th birthday, they had given him a sex tape they had made together while he was at work, and he was only willing to say that it was one of his most prized possessions.

  
     Suga had enough of Daichi sitting off to the side for that night, and smiled charmingly at him from across the bed, still so composed even though he was getting his ass fucked just how he liked it. “Daichi…Come ride my cock.” It was very rare that Suga fucked anybody, so really it was an honor to be invited to do so.

  
     Daichi took him up on that offer with ease, slicking his boyfriend’s cock and straddling his waist. “Line him up for me?” He asked turning his head to the side to address Kuroo while he set his hands on Suga’s thin chest.

  
     And god, didn’t that make such a good sight? The three of them all moving together, as if they were all separate pieces of the same whole.

     It was all over quickly enough, none of them able to resist or hold back with everything that was happening between them.

  
     The aftermath, now, that was when things got really fun, and it was Kuroo’s favorite part if he was honest with himself.

  
     Suga smiled at the boys lying next to them, his chest heaving, before spreading his legs. Oh, yes, this was certainly the best part. “Who wants it?” He asked, licking his lips.

    All three of them had the biggest fascination with creampies, of course.

  
     Daichi sat up, grinning excitedly as he moved to lay between Suga’s legs once more, only to be stopped by Kuroo.

  
     “You got to eat the last one out of his ass, after our first round. This one is mine,” Kuroo pressed, sitting up from where he had been laying against Suga’s right side.

  
     And that was where the argument began.

  
     Within a few minutes however, Suga had come up with a relatively good solution. He turned over onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass up and going unnoticed by his arguing lovers. “Boys, boys…Why don’t you share?” He asked after a moment, looking at them from over his own shoulder.

  
     Kuroo and Daichi arranged themselves behind Suga, practically making out with each other over his ass. They took turns sucking on Suga’s rim, tongues pressing against it in time with the other. The boy had two loads up his ass, which just prolonged the fun more.

  
     Suga was gripping the bed, pressing his ass backwards, almost demanding more pleasure. “Gosh, you two are so good,” He whimpered into the pillow, feeling the cum that was leaking out of his ass get quickly licked up by his lovers’ tongues. “Fuck, yes!” He gasped when they both tried to push their tongues in his ass, cheeks pressed against each other.

  
    However, he soon was mostly cleaned up, leaving just one last thing to get taken care of.

  
    “Daichi, let me suck Suga’s cum out of your ass,” Kuroo begged, knowing that while Daichi loved to eat creampies, he was much shyer about having the same thing done to them.

  
     Suga was quick on the draw, sitting up and grabbing Kuroo by the dick, eyes narrowed. “You already got to eat me out, while I haven’t gotten to do anything of the sort.” He tightened his grip, the feeling bordering between pain and pleasure, making Kuroo let out a soft gasp.

  
    “You win,” Kuroo groaned, rolling back to his side of the bed with ease.

  
     Suga tapped his fingers against Daichi’s strong thighs, grinning. “Spread your legs. It’s my turn.” He licked his lips, leaning forward with lustful eyes.


End file.
